Aggressor's High
Aggressor's High is the 1st track to Rikkai Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 闘志が声荒げ　最初の砦に吠える 挑まない理由(わけ)はない　負けてやる義理もない 右も左も　壁に阻まれ　すでに退路を　断ったField 逃げ場はいらねぇ　どうせ最初(はな)から　倒すつもりだ Let’s go ぶつけてやるぜ　焦げ付きそうな My soul 指咥(くわ)え　この対峙(とき)を　待ってたわけじゃない 絶対に　崩してやるぜ Your cool 焼き尽くせ　燃え尽くせ　アンタを潰し 頂点(トップ)に立ってやらぁ！ 劣勢の風が吹いて　勝利への自信は揺れない ここから追いつめろ　俺を見せつけろ 挙げた拳を　下げる気はない　力任せに 折れたRacket 自分に沸いた　この苛立ちが　明日への答えだ Got it 登ってやるぜ　届く距離まで My call 高みでも　何処へでも　そのステージまで 絶対に　崩してやるぜ Your cool 焼き尽くせ　燃え尽くせ　アンタを潰し 頂点(トップ)に立ってやらぁ！ ぶつけてやるぜ　焦げ付きそうな My soul 指咥(くわ)え　この対峙(とき)を　待ってたわけじゃない 絶対に　崩してやるぜ Your cool 焼き尽くせ　燃え尽くせ　アンタを潰し 頂点(トップ)に立ってやらぁ！ 登ってやるぜ　届く距離まで My call 高みでも　何処へでも　そのステージまで 絶対に　崩してやるぜ Your cool 焼き尽くせ　燃え尽くせ　アンタを潰し 頂点(トップ)に立ってやらぁ！ 頂点(トップ)に立ってやらぁ！ |-| Romaji= Tōshi ga koe ara ge saisho no toride ni hoeru idoma nai riyū (wake) wa nai make te yaru giri mo nai migi mo hidari mo kabe ni habamare sudeni tairo o kotowatta Field nigeba wa ira nē dōse saisho (wa na) kara taosu tsumori da Let's go butsuke te yaru ze kogetsuki sō na My soul yubi 咥 (kuwa) e kono taiji (toki) o matte ta wake ja nai zettai ni kuzushi te yaru ze Your cool yakitsukuse moetsukuse anta o tsubushi chōten (toppu) ni tatte yara! ressei no kaze ga fui te shōri e no jishin wa yure nai koko kara oitsumero ore o misetsukero age ta kobushi o sageru ki wa nai chikaramakase ni ore ta Racket jibun ni wai ta kono iradachi ga ashita e no kotae da Got it nobotte yaru ze todoku kyori made My call takami demo doko e de mo sono sutēji made zettai ni kuzushi te yaru ze Your cool yakitsukuse moetsukuse anta o tsubushi chōten (toppu) ni tatte yara! butsuke te yaru ze kogetsuki sō na My soul yubi 咥 (kuwa) e kono taiji (toki) o matte ta wake ja nai zettai ni kuzushi te yaru ze Your cool yakitsukuse moetsukuse anta o tsubushi chōten (toppu) ni tatte yara! nobotte yaru ze todoku kyori made My call takami demo doko e de mo sono sutēji made zettai ni kuzushi te yaru ze Your cool yakitsukuse moetsukuse anta o tsubushi chōten (toppu) ni tatte yara! chōten (toppu) ni tatte yara! |-| English= With a voice coarsened by fighting spirit, I bark at the first fortress There's no reason not to challenge it, and there's no obligation to lose I'm blocked by walls on the left and right, the field has already cut off the way to retreat I don't need a place to escape, I intended to defeat it from the beginning, Let's go I'll destroy you, my soul is about to become irrecoverable I didn't wait for this moment while sucking my finger I'll definitely break down your cool Lighting you on fire, burning you down, I'll crush you While standing on the top! A recessive wind blows, my confidence to victory won't waver I'll show you how I corner you from here I don't feel like lowering my raised fist or the racket that broke because I used brute force This irritation that boiled itself inside me is my answer to tomorrow, Got it I'll climb there, to the distance that my call reaches Any height, wherever, until I reach that stage I'll definitely break down your cool Lighting you on fire, burning you down, I'll crush you While standing on the top! I'll destroy you, my soul is about to become irrecoverable I didn't wait for this moment while sucking my finger I'll definitely break down your cool Lighting you on fire, burning you down, I'll crush you While standing on the top! I'll climb there, to the distance that my call reaches Any height, wherever, until I reach that stage I'll definitely break down your cool Lighting you on fire, burning you down, I'll crush you While standing on the top! While standing on the top! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics